


Relax

by Mi_chan



Category: Led Zeppelin, The Yardbirds (Band)
Genre: Full body massage, Jimmy/Robert, Lingam Massage, M/M, Massage, Massage Therapist Robert, Oil, Oil massage, Tantra, alternative universe, jimbert - Freeform, massage oil, massage therapist au, tantric orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 11:50:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17120816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mi_chan/pseuds/Mi_chan
Summary: Massage Therapist Robert AU - Set during Jimmy's time as a session musician.Jimmy is being overworked by his current employers and feels awfully tense. During a walk, he finds a little massage parlour that draws his attention. He get's more than he bargained for.





	Relax

**Author's Note:**

> lingam (ˈlɪŋɡəm) or linga  
> 1\. (in Sanskrit grammar) the masculine gender  
> 2\. (Hinduism)  
> a. the Hindu phallic image of the god Siva  
> b. the penis

It was cold and dark in Birmingham as Jimmy walked through the neighborhood. He was surprised that it wasn’t raining, for a change, but by the looks of it, it wouldn’t take long for it to start, either, the clouds were looming heavily above the city. 

He was working at a nearby studio, as a session guitarist, and they were working him hard. They made him do all sorts of things he usually didn’t have to do, they used him to haul their equipment from their trucks into the studio, sometimes he had to haul crates of beer into the little kitchen adjacent to the studio. On top of playing the intricate and difficult riffs and solos, it was taxing. This wasn’t what he signed up for and he needed a break, badly. 

His little walk around the neighborhood didn’t do much to lift his spirits, nor did it help with his aching muscles. The city was dark, gloomy and ugly. Jimmy sighed heavily and stuffed his hands deeper into the pockets of his coat.

As he rounded another corner, his eyes fell on an old building with a little store. Upon closer inspection, it turned out to be a small massage parlour. It looked warm and inviting, a stark contrast to the rest of the cold, grey street and Jimmy found himself drawn to it. 

‘This is exactly what I needed...’ He thought to himself as he made his way towards the house. 

He could see the shop window clearly now, there were all kinds of figurines and little trinkets. He recognized a few indian deities, even though his knowledge on them was rather limited. There was a small table with their prices as well and it seemed reasonable enough, although Jimmy didn’t really have to worry about money. They paid him rather decently as a session musician and of course he got paid royalties as well.

He studied the list for a moment, it went from the usual neck and shoulder massage, to oil massages and full body massages. There were several words he didn’t even know, so he had no idea what those massages were, some of them were rather expensive. He’d heard of tantra before, but usually in a different context. He shrugged it off and entered the parlour. 

A woman with friendly, round face greeted him with a warm, welcoming smile and said something in a language Jimmy didn’t understand, but it was obviously a greeting of sorts. He smiled at her.

“Good afternoon.” He said politely and looked around for a moment. The room with the front desk was bathed in soft light and Jimmy only now noticed that it was lit entirely by candles. Scented ones, he noted. It created a lovely, relaxing atmosphere. “I, uhm... I was wondering...” He started and inwardly cursed his own awkwardness. He really wasn’t good at stuff like this. 

The woman smiled at him again and reached up to grasp his shoulders, squeezing lightly, then patting down his back, shaking her head in disapproval.

“Tense... yes, very tense...” She mumbled and gave him a disapproving look. “Must relax.” 

‘No pressure, huh?’ Jimmy thought to himself, but smiled. The woman obviously meant well.

“That’s... why I’m here, I suppose, ma’am.” He said and the lady nodded.

“Yes, yes, we help. We have what you need.” She said with a brilliant smile and Jimmy chuckled at her sudden change in demeanor. “I suggest full body massage with warm oil.” 

“That sounds wonderful, yes.” He agreed. “Excuse me, but, how long is it going to take? I have to be back at work in...” He pulled the sheet with his recording schedule out of the pocket of his coat. The lady gave him another disapproving look.

“No, no, no. You relax. No thinking about work, here. Just relax.” She chided and Jimmy smiled. She was right, if he worried about when he’d have to be back at the studio, he’d never relax. he couldn’t help but study the schedule anyways, he’d have 3 more hours to himself before he’d have to be back so that’d be fine. 

“So, full body oil massage...” The lady said as she opened a little cabinet to give him a robe and a towel. 

He took them both and glanced at his schedule again, noticing something was off about the timing tomorrow. He frowned as he tried to make sense of it and barely noticed the woman studying him again. 

“Lingam, too, yes?” She asked and Jimmy nodded absentmindedly, barely even registering her question, let alone knowing what it meant. She smiled and shook her head again, gently prying the piece of paper from Jimmy’s hands. “I take this, for now, so you stop thinking so much.” She said and Jimmy couldn’t help but smile again. 

“You’re right, sorry.” He said and reached into his pocket to pull out his wallet instead. 

“75 pounds.” The lady said and Jimmy almost dropped his wallet. None of the massages listed on the window were that much. That was a lot of money and he wondered why it was that much. Probably because he got a combination of two different services, he thought.

‘This better be worth it...’ He thought as he handed over the money. He was then shooed into a dressing room and instructed to take off all of his clothes and put them in a little locker. He did as he was told and put on the soft robe, wondering whether he should have put the towel around his hips or take it with him like this. He had no idea, he’d never had a massage before, so put the towel across his arm and walked through the colorful curtain into another room.

There was a large massage table in the middle of the room, sure enough, but the rest of i the room didn’t look like what Jimmy thought a massage parlour would look like. There was nothing sterile or medical about it, there were dozens of colorful, soft looking pillows all over the floor along the walls, which were lines with beautiful indian tapestries. 

This room also had dozens of candles that created that beautiful, soft light and the relaxing scent. It was pleasantly warm, too and Jimmy noticed that there was music as well, very softly, some slow, relaxing, exotic sounding music. He loved it, this was like a little piece of paradise in this awful concrete jungle. 

He jumped a little when someone walked through the other curtain that separated the back of the parlour from this room. He was surprised to see a young man who couldn’t have been older than 17 or 18 with a full head of wild, blonde curls. He hadn’t expected that, so he blinked at the boy in surprise. He got a shy smile in return and noticed that the blonde looked a little flustered. 

“Hi... welcome. I’m Robert, I’ll be your therapist today.” He said and Jimmy immediately noticed the pleasant lilt of the black country accent in his soft voice. “Please take off your robe and lie down.” He added and took the towel from Jimmy’s arm. 

He turned away to give him some privacy and took a bottle of massage oil from a little shelf while Jimmy did as he was told and took off the robe. He put it across the armrest of a little chair in the corner of the room and lay face down on the massage table. 

He felt the towel being draped across his butt and breathed a little sigh of relief, he probably hadn’t done anything awfully embarrassing and it was alright. From the corner of his eye, he watched the boy, Robert, pour some oil into a bowl that was suspended over some candles, waiting for it heat up. When he judged it to be the right temperature, he took the bowl off and placed it on some soft towels next to the massage table. 

“Now, close your eyes and just... relax.” Robert said and Jimmy did just that, closing his eyes as he rested his head on the massage table, letting it cradle his face. The next thing he felt was the pleasantly warm oil that was being drizzled on his back like honey and he smiled to himself. This was perfect. 

More oil was drizzled on his shoulders, his arms and his legs and then, strong, warm hands started to gently spread it all over before they started to massage his sore muscles. 

Jimmy wanted to sigh and moan, it felt so damn good, but he forced himself to remain quiet, not wanting to embarrass himself (or his very young, flustered massage therapist, for that matter). When Robert worked a particularly sore, tense muscle, he couldn’t quite keep a little sound from escaping his lips, though.

“Sorry...” He mumbled, embarrassed. He heard a little chuckle behind him.

“It’s alright... don’t worry about it.” The blonde answered. “This is supposed to feel good, after all.” 

He carried on with the massage, working Jimmy’s muscles gently but firmly. The brunette absentmindedly noticed that he’d picked up a certain hypnotic rhythm that was slowly lulling him into a comfortable trance. 

He felt floaty and heavy at the same time, warm and comfortable, and in this state, he barely noticed the towel being removed and discarded. More warm oil was drizzled on his body and Jimmy was almost asleep.

He startled a little as those strong hands slid over his butt and down his legs, then back up and dipped between his buttcheeks and then a little lower, massaging just underneath his buttcheeks.

“Woah... hey... what are you doing?” He asked, raising his head. “Where did the towel go...?” He was still feeling sleepy and groggy, despite the little shock. The boy blinked at him, a little confused and quickly pulled back his hand.

“Oh... I was... I was told you wanted...” He blushed furiously. “My boss told me you wanted a full body oil massage plus tantric lingam massage?” 

“I... I don’t even know what that means.” Jimmy admitted, feeling flustered as well by now. “She did say something like that, but I didn’t understand...” He added and the young man smiled at him in understanding. 

“Well, it’s... I’m not that good at explaining it to be honest, I’m just good at doing it...” He admitted with a sheepish grin. “It’s a tantric full body massage, and I do mean *full body*, it’s supposed to provide maximum relaxation.”

“Uhm... so... it’s a sexual thing.” Jimmy stated and the boy laughed. 

“No, it’s a spiritual thing.” He corrected and Jimmy gave him a long look. Robert shrugged. “It may seem sexual if you don’t know much about it. I’m sorry about the misunderstanding. I didn’t mean to make you feel uncomfortable. We can stop right here if you want, but since you already paid for it, you might as well let me do it. Lord knows you need it.” 

Jimmy huffed a little laugh and shook his head in amusement. “That bad, huh?” He asked and the blonde nodded. “Is this even legal...?”

“It’s good money.” Robert said with a little shrug. “It’s not like... prostitution... and it does work. I like being able to help people.” He added, which struck Jimmy as a little odd, but then again, he did say this wasn’t about sex, so there was nothing wrong with it, right?

“Alright, then.” He agreed, finally, and put his head back down. He listened as Robert warmed up the oil that had cooled down a little again and resumed the massage. It didn’t take him long to put Jimmy back into that trance again that allowed him not to care, to just feel. He no longer minded the hands dipping between his thighs and massaging his butt, but he also couldn’t help the heat starting to pool in his belly. 

“Please turn around.” Robert said softly after a while and Jimmy found himself following his instructions easily without being ripped from his pleasant, floaty trance. He felt a tiny twinge of self-consciousness as he lay on his back, naked as he was. “Close your eyes.” The young man instructed as he drizzled oil all over his front, too and again, Jimmy did as he was told. 

Then those hands were back, sliding across his body, gently but with firm, even pressure, his arms and his chest, then his thighs and shins, even his feet. 

He couldn’t help but gasp as they slid over his hardening cock that was resting on his belly and his eyes snapped open again.

“Shh, relax. It’s alright.” Robert cooed and gave him a little smile. He looked a little flustered again. “Just let it happen.” 

Jimmy closed his eyes again and sighed, throwing caution and morals to the wind as he relaxed and gave in to the hypnotic rhythm Robert’s hands picked up, sliding all over his body, working certain pressure points.

Soon, he felt that heat that had been pooling low in his belly starting to spread throughout his body and it starting building up to something stronger, hotter, that was rapidly pulsing through his veins and making him moan softly.

It kept on building until Jimmy felt as though his consciousness was leaving his body, his contours started to blur and he felt like he was just one big blob of warmth, pleasure and happiness.

Robert’s motions slowed down, then, slowly easing him down from that insane high until he stopped. Jimmy felt himself being covered by the towel again, then he heard a few footsteps and when he opened his eyes, the room was empty. 

He stayed on the massage table for another moment or two, waiting for his mind to settle into his body again, before he got up and put on the robe again. 

“So, how do you feel now?” Jimmy spun around at hearing Robert’s voice again. The young man looked a little more composed, less flustered now, a confident smile on his face. 

“I...” Jimmy stopped and took a moment to actually feel, deep inside his body and a smile appeared on his face. “Light, warm and relaxed. That was... wow. I’ve never felt anything like that, before.” 

“Tantric orgasm. Pretty neat, huh?” Robert grinned and Jimmy couldn’t help but wonder if he was flirting with him. He wasn’t left wondering for long, though.

“Look, I’m not supposed to do this and I know this is highly unprofessional, but...” The blonde blushed again and reached out to hand Jimmy a piece of paper. “This has nothing to do with what just happened, I’d just like to... see you again, in a different setting, maybe.” He said shyly. “You know, to get to know you.”

Jimmy took the proffered piece of paper and glanced down. Robert’s name and phone number. He smiled and nodded.

“I’d like that.” He said, looking up at the younger man again. “So you don’t give your number to every client, huh?” He teased, then. Robert laughed. 

“Only the drop dead gorgeous ones.” He answered and bit his lower lip, a flirty twinkle in his eyes. Jimmy actually laughed at that and shook his head. 

“You don’t even know my name.” He grinned.

“Well, you could tell me, you know.” Robert argued. Jimmy just grinned and turned to the dresser with the little notebook that Robert had used to write down his number earlier. He took the pen and a piece of paper from the notebook and scribbled down his name and his phone number, then handed it to Robert with another little smile and a wink. 

Without saying another word, he turned around and left the room, going back to the dressing room to put his clothes back on. He left the massage parlour with a big smile and a bounce to his step, the little piece of paper with Robert’s phone number safely tucked away in his wallet.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it, if so, please leave some feedback! Thank you! <3


End file.
